


Super Augment

by Runar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runar/pseuds/Runar
Summary: Julian and Garak flirt over comic books.





	Super Augment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markala/gifts).



* * *

“You mean to tell me-” Garak opens the thin, glossy book and flips through, “that there is an entire literary genre that involves people with magical abilities?”

The pages were dominated by bright images, and inaccurate body proportions. It was a struggle to contain his surprise. When Julian had floated the idea of ‘Super Heroes,’ Garak had not expected something so… garish. It was easy to draw the parallels between the bright, tight costumes and Julian's preferred wardrobe, as Garak raised a critical eye ridge. 

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, but Garak continued to speak, his eyes not leaving the pages, “Why there’s hardly any words! And this constitutes literature, hmm?”

Julian found himself smiling, not at all irritated by the interruption. It was a rare opportunity to see Garak flabbergasted. When his companion did not respond, Garak pulled his interested blue eyes away from the ‘comic book.’

“I assume this is not a known practice in Cardassia?” Julian’s voice was colored with his delight.

“ _I dare say,_ there is nothing on Cardassia that compares to this. Oh, no.” Garak confirmed. Now that the initial shock had passed, he made the effort to read what few words did grace the pages.

“Initially it was used as children’s entertainment. Full of fanciful stories, and exploring the edges of our imagination. The visual format allowed for flexibility that pure text doesn’t allow. But as time passed, the popularity of comic books grew and it eventually became an acceptable genre for adults as well. There’s even movies and holoprograms based on comic books.”

As the doctor spoke, Garak briefly let his unimpressed gaze peek out over the top edge of the pages.

Garak sampled two more comic books, as Julian had provided him several from his own collection. It was easy to pick up on the common themes: violence, tight clothing, and lots of preaching about peace. Garak could see how a species that enjoyed James Bond would find themselves drawn to this.

Julian continued, "Its a popular medium for exploring morality. To test how someone would respond in the most extreme of situations, and what it is that defines humanity and personhood." 

The tailor continued to read through the pages, and Julian knew he still had Garak's attention even if it didn't seem that way. It was hard to talk about the stories he had so loved since childhood, and not get sentimental.

"And honestly they inspire hope in what it is to be an exemplary person."

The emotional admission caused Garak to look up and acknowledge the weight of the words.

The moment passed quickly though as he turned the page and bore an expression of mild horror. Upon seeing this Julian looked at the cover to guess what could have inspired such a dramatic response. It was an old Spider-Man volume, the one where-

 _‘Oh right, its the one with The Lizard as a villain.’_ Cursing his own foolishness Julian put on his most charming smile and braced himself.

“So humanity’s general hostility towards Cardassians runs far deeper than I anticipated,” Garak said, and Julian was relieved to hear an edge of teasing to his voice.

“Uh yeah. The Lizard is one of the _less inspired_ villains in that series,” Julian tried to give an impression of being playfully bashful.

“I do hope you see the hypocrisy in all this my dear,” Garak changed the subject with ease.

“And what hypocrisy is that?” Julian asked with interest.

“Your hypocrisy, of course! Why I assume you enjoy these stories, hmm? You do have a variety to provide me afterall,” Garak made a gesture to encompass the crowded table top.

“Yes, I do enjoy comic books from time to time. Its not an uncommon hobby,” Julian said with an edge of defensiveness.

By now Garak has shuffled through most of the pile, and pulled out a few issues he specifically wanted to address. Then with fluid and determined motions the older man stood, drew his chair to Julian’s side, and sat himself with the intention of opening and revealing precisely what he’d discovered.

“Now see here my dear Doctor, this young fellow,” Garak flipped open a book and pointed out the character in tight red and blue, “It says that he was bitten by a mystical spider and gained other-than-human abilities, and barring how absurd that is in itself I realized he had a great deal in common with-”

Garak quickly pulled out the next book, “This other child, who received the ability to become a strong powerful man from a trusted adult in his life. And it seems, by the dramatics, that it was quite a burden on the boy.”

Julian stiffened, slightly unsure of where Garak was going, but instinct told him it was nowhere good.

“And this here!” Garak exclaimed, pulling out the last volume, seemingly unaware of Julian’s growing unease.

“This is an entire consortium of young heroes, all with abilities none of their peers possess. And they seem to suffer a mixture of ostracization, and awe from those around them; both loved and hated,” Garak pointed to an undeniable scene of everyday folk with mixed reactions to the Young Avengers.

Garak flipped a few pages again, “And look how tormented these children are!”

“Yes, yes, and your point?” Julian asked, trying to lead Garak to the conclusion of his monologue.

 _'Is this how others feel when talking to me?'_ Julian thought briefly.

Then Garak put the comic books down primly, turning to Julian.

“My dear,” he placed his hand on the shoulder closest to him, and decidedly locked eyes with Julian’s hazel ones, “Do you not see, how precisely you fit into these narratives? A youthful man, changed irreparably; made stronger and given abilities that no other has ever possessed?”

Reflexively Julian went to stand and walk away from the conversation, but Garak, seemed to have anticipated it and held the doctor fast.  

“Its no wonder you enjoy the genre. And yet despite that-” And there Garak paused.

Julian saw an expression of hurt cross the older man’s face, causing Julian’s brow to crease in empathy.

“Despite that, you would demean yourself, and your augmentation at every opportunity.”

Having watched Julian speak ill of himself, and degrade himself as a monster had always hurt Garak. That Julian couldn’t see himself as a wondrous person at all baffled the Cardassian endlessly.

“You may not be a _super hero_ ,” he said the words with an emotion that was hard to classify, “but you must admit that it is hypocritical of you to condemn yourself as a monster in one breath, and hold aloft these fictional superheroes with the next.”

Julian felt that _oh so familiar_ flutter in his chest at Garak’s words as an unbidden blush rose to warm his cheeks. Desperately, Julian wanted to believe the man’s words. Wanted to believe the sweet lies that would oft fall from Garak’s lips.

A silence stretched where Julian should have protested.

Emboldened by the silence Garak moved his hand from Julian’s shoulder to gently cup the doctor’s cheek.

“But you.. you are so much more,” and here Garak allowed himself to smile sincerely, a gift for Julian.

Julian found himself woefully underprepared for this encounter. But leave it to Garak of all people to manage to turn something fun and shallow into something meaningful and emotionally gutting. Then to Julian’s horror he felt the small sting in the corner of his eyes, and the matching tightness of his throat.

Realizing just how close his companion was to distress, Garak tempted himself with several different options.

_'How to distract the dear doctor?'_

Garak knew his words had finally reached the stubborn man, and the threat of tears were born of positive emotions and not sadness.

How sweet it would be to kiss those tears away.

He looked at the younger man’s pouty lips, just millimeters away from his grey thumb. Garak opened his mouth, and leaned in ever so slightly as temptation swam through his veins.

It was only with the strength born of Tain himself, that Garak instead used his mouth to say, “Though your personal hypocrisy pales in comparison to that of the Federation as a whole.”

Garak pulled his hand away regretfully, but kept his expression properly schooled.

As Julian processed what had just transpired, or rather what had _nearly_ transpired, he found himself stuttering his way through a response.

“I- I mean- Well- One could say that... Uh-” He faked a cough just to buy himself a few more seconds, “That is defiantly one way to view uh- Me! Or I mean, it.”

It was moments like these that Garak savored, to see the strong, brash, formidable Doctor Julian Bashir tripping over himself like a callow youth. The enjoyment in the tailor's expression at that moment was honest.

With impeccable timing the doctor’s combadge gave a loud chirp, as his presence was requested in the medical center. Mechanically Julian reached up to comm his reply, confirming he was en route.

In the time it took his hand to lower from his combadge to the table, Julian’s brain powered through a series of thoughts. Internally he gauged exactly what Garak’s intentions probably were, in the man's words and in his actions. What purpose there was behind their playful talks and casual touches; what was it that Garak sought in their engagements? And what it was that Julian truly wanted in return?

That flutter returned as he replayed Garak’s words, _‘But you.. you are so much more.’_

It was then, for the very first time in his life, Julian realized that he was fully and truly accepted, and that in turn he had done the same for Garak, accepted the older man, and his bloody past. Julian’s hand made contact with the cool surface of the table, and his internalized reflection ended with a burgeoning feeling of resolve in his chest.

If he wanted to know what Garak’s intentions where, there was one tried and true way to find out. Julian opened his mouth to speak, but paused.

No, he needed to extend this invitation in a manner that would truly capture the other man’s interest. So Julian decided to play the trump card he had held for years now.

“Would you have dinner with me this evening, _Elim_?” Julian asked confidently, a far cry from his bumbling only a minute ago.

It was now Garak’s turn to be rendered speechless. Not only was a dinner invitation unexpected, but the unprecedented use of his first name was even more unexpected.

Eyes wide, Elim was only able to nod mutely at Julian as they both stood to depart while Julian quickly collected his books into the bag he brought them in.

“Splendid, my quarters at 2200?” Julian added as he shouldered the bag, placing his hand over Elim’s, giving a quick farewell squeeze before letting go.

“I’d be delighted, Julian,” The tailor’s voice sounded distant and dazed as he returned the honor of using his first name. 

Absolutely thrilled by this turn of events, Julian allowed himself one last smile before rushing off, leaving Garak adrift in the Replimat.

After an embarrassingly long minute, Garak collected himself, and ran a hand over his tunic self consciously as if smoothing out wrinkles that he knew weren’t there. Now was not the time or place to loose track of himself or his thoughts. 

Garak smiled to himself,  _'Afterall I have a dinner date to prepare for.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Any excuse to see Garak call Peter Parker a "young fellow"...
> 
> Here is the link for some fanart a friend made for this fic, where Garak creates a superhero outfit for Julian (I would embed it but idfk how): another-garashir-side-blog.tumblr.com/post/181993475836/this-is-fanart-by-my-buddy-eilupt-made-for-a


End file.
